


One, Two, Three...

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Return of Shiro in a Speedo, Shiro Sandwich, Slight Cock Worship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: The downside of having been dead for two years meant that Shiro had missed watching these two grow together and start working as a team. He’d seen it budding in their missions before Zarkon, but these two were so in sync now, he might have felt a little bit left out if they hadn’t taken to utilising their new communication skills to tease Shiro into a gibbering mess. And he could see it coming; could see that whatever they were planning meant that he was in deep trouble.Keith and Lance stopped their silent communication and turned to Shiro, twin smirks on their faces. Shiro literally gulped. Shit.Or Keith and Lance catch Shiro in a speedo, pounce on him and make a Shiro sandwich.Kinktober Day 22: Threesome





	One, Two, Three...

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm getting really behind on my Kinktober prompts now, but working on catching up ASAP!
> 
> If anyone has read my Klance fic Crush you will recognise the return of Shiro in his tiny black speedos, if you haven't read it and are a Klance fan, please do feel free to check it out [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964355). (There are no hints at Shklance in it though so if pure Klance isn't your thing, you might be disappointed!)
> 
> This fic was basically inspired by my friend and I chatting about a Shklance take on Shiro in a speedo, so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Shiro couldn’t help but pull at the flimsy speedos he was wearing; fidgety and uncomfortable as he waited for his boyfriends in the rehab room. Now that they were based on Earth for a while recovering from the battle with Sendak, they’d been given access all areas, and that included VIP access to the jacuzzi bath to help with their injuries. Of course, some of the paladins had been all too excited to make use of it, but he and Lance had actively had to corner Keith to get him to agree to come relax in it a while with them. They’d finally managed to persuade him and Shiro was waiting for Lance to escort him here.

Which left Shiro waiting in his swimsuit all by himself. And he may have badgered Keith into using the jacuzzi, but Shiro actually hadn’t had the time to use it yet, and as he needed it a lot less than the paladins, it wasn’t huge on his priority list. But thinking about just how much Keith and Lance did need it, how very close he was to losing his two lovers again had Shiro spiralling into a panic which he couldn’t afford to be having right now. So instead he fidgeted and pulled at himself.

There wasn’t exactly anywhere to buy swimwear at the moment with pretty much the whole country in ruins, so he’d been stuck using the swimsuit given to him with the rest of the black paladin clothes. And unfortunately, that was a speedo. And he hadn’t noticed until about half an hour ago.

Shiro knew a part of him was being ridiculous about how skimpy the swimsuit was; Keith and Lance had seen him naked after all. But there was something just a bit too _showy_ about a speedo, like he was arrogant enough to think he should show off his body. He didn’t like the way that the thin material clung to his package and showed how large his thighs were. And although the boys had seen it many times before, standing in this huge white room with all of his scars on show just made him feel insecure. The lighting was harsh, and it highlighted all of the many imperfections on his skin and whilst Lance and Keith insisted he was beautiful the way he was, he knew it made them sad sometimes. In the same way he couldn’t think about how they nearly died saving the world, he knew they hated to think about the torture he’d faced at the hands of the Galra. Being in a relationship meant sharing burdens of course, and they’d all shared worries and stresses and nightmares and tragic backstories, but there was still no need to rub it in their faces so blatantly. So Shiro stood and worried and wondered whether he could still convince Keith to use the pool if he himself didn’t get in it…

But then the other two men were meandering into the room in perfectly normal blue and red swim shorts, that covered a decent amount of skin, towels flung over their shoulders, bickering about something or other. Shiro knew he should greet them, but he didn’t want to announce his presence just yet, like he was showing himself off for them. But as Lance was starting to make a dramatic gesture with his hands, they both turned to him at the same time- and froze.

‘What are you wearing?’ Keith burst out whilst Lance continued to stare.

‘It’s all I could find!’ Shiro started to defend himself but deflated at the weird looks his boyfriends were giving him. ‘Do I really look that stupid?’

‘Yes!’ Lance called out at the same time, Keith went ‘No.’ They turned to glare at each other for a minute before Lance fingergunned at Shiro.

‘Stupid hot.’ And he winked, and Shiro died. Or turned bright red, he wasn’t entirely sure.

‘Lance…’ Keith groaned turning his unimpressed stare back to his other boyfriend, but Lance just grinned at him and wriggled his eyebrows. They both stared at each other, making short and jerky hand movements, and Lance nodded his head Shiro’s way whilst Shiro watched mystified. The downside of having been dead himself for two years meant that Shiro had missed watching these two grow together and start working as a team. He’d seen it budding in their missions before Zarkon, but these two were so in sync now, he might have felt a little bit left out if they hadn’t taken to utilising their new communication skills to tease Shiro into a gibbering mess. And he could see it coming; could see that whatever they were planning meant that he was in deep trouble.

Keith and Lance stopped their silent communication and turned to Shiro, twin smirks on their faces. Shiro literally gulped. Shit.

As if they were the same person, Keith and Lance prowled towards him, completely in step with each other, coming to stop either side of him, so close their lips were almost touching his cheeks, and Shiro couldn’t stop the deep red blush flushing through the whole of his body.

‘Hmm, definitely hot.’ Keith whispered and then he was yanking Shiro down into a fiery kiss that was all Keith. 

‘Definitely’ Lance interrupted, and Lance pulled him into a kiss as well; lips soft where Keith’s were rough, and altogether gentler; still moving and pushing against him, but like he was coaxing Shiro into action instead of dragging him. He loved kissing both of them; he could spend hours laying between them and swapping kisses back and forth, luxuriating in the feel of two hots mouths caressing his own

but soon, it wasn’t just kisses, as his lover’s hands moved downwards, stroking down the side of his chest, his back, his stomach, until there was a hand on his crotch and two hands on his butt, both taking it in turns to pull him into heart-stopping kisses. Without even looking or breaking the kisses, Shiro knew whose hands were whose.

‘Fuck this thing makes your ass look good.’ And there was a spank. Lance was a definite ass-man, he loved to grope Keith and Shiro whenever he could get away with it, even in public sometimes, so Shiro knew it was Lance's hands currently grabbing the globes of his ass, probably getting a good look in whilst Keith occupied his mouth. Keith broke away looking at Shiro hazily.

‘It doesn’t hide anything here either.’ Keith murmured groping at Shiro’s hardening bulge, and Shiro knew that Keith had a definite thing for cock. They all did really; all loved sucking each other off and took turns bottoming, but nobody had quite mastered the act of cock worship like Keith had. He always looked like he was about to come the minute he had a cock in his mouth; and he could suck it right down his throat like a porn star. Lance shifted a hand around to join Keith in mauling his cock.

‘It really doesn’t, does it?’ and then that soft mouth was sucking harshly on his neck and Keith was kissing down his chest, moving further and further, and Shiro’s cock was twitching. He whimpered unable to keep quiet under so much attention, and he felt those twin smirks against his neck and abdomen. These boys really were going to kill him one day.

Finally, Keith was on his knees looking up at Shiro with that glint in his big, beautiful, violet eyes that made you feel like you just sold your soul to the devel, and then Lance dropped to his knees too, and Shiro honestly thought he might come just at the sight of these two gorgeous men kneeling at his feet with lust in their eyes.

‘Holy shit.’ He managed out and Lance grinned at him, the smile taking over the whole of that pretty tan face, emphasising the sparkle in his stunning blue eyes. And before Shiro could ready himself, they dived forwards both suckling on his cock through the material of the speedo, and it was at once too much and not enough. The sight of them both suckling hard on his dick like it was the best thing they’d ever tasted had him weak at the knees, but the need to feel those wet mouths on his raw cock was turning to desperation. But Shiro took it as best he could, still managing to stand on weak knees, a hand on each of the heads beneath him, stroking them and whispering encouragement as they continued to lick and suck.

And just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, someone took pity on him, and his speedo was being yanked down, and his cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach. He looked down and groaned at the extreme focus Lance and Keith had on his dick, both watching it drip precum with low hooded gazes, practically salivating at the sight of it. And then they were on him again, Keith sucking on the head and Lance leaning down to mouth at the base. And it was all Shiro wanted and more; to feel those hot wet mouths all over his cock, worshipping it; he couldn’t help the low moans he was letting out at the feel of it all.

‘Damn you look hot sucking cock.’ Lance pulled back to murmur to Keith, who gazed back at him blearily. They gazed at each other for a whole second, mouths red and swollen and then they were surging forward, pulling each other into a sloppy kiss over the head of Shiro’s cock and the thought that this might all be some really awesome wet dream popped into his head. But as they moved and groaned against each other; as Shiro felt their lips and tongue caress him; he knew that he'd never had a dream feel this good and suddenly he knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this pace.

‘Guys, unless you’re looking for a facial, we need to stop right now.’ They immediately paused to look up at him; Keith looking like he was quite happy to get a face full of cum, but Lance gave a quick peck to the tip and leapt to his feet.

‘As awesome as that sounds, I want to get in that ass.’ He announced and now Keith and Shiro were the ones in sync as they both rolled his eyes at Lance’s butt obsession as he wandered towards Shiro’s gym bag, presumably to look for lube, which since dating these two sex demons, Shiro thankfully had on him at all times.

Keith soon returned back to sucking on his cock, using light sucks and kitten licks, keeping Shiro hard without sending him over the edge. Shiro was so consumed in watching how artfully Keith pleasured him, that he didn’t notice Lance’s return until there was a slick finger probing at his entrance.

Shiro moaned and tensed up, but Lance kissed his neck, and he was soon relaxing, giving into the ministrations of both men. Soon Lance was three fingers deep in him and chucking the lube to Keith. Shiro watched vaguely confused, but too focussed on Lance’s fingers and Keith’s mouth to question it. It wasn’t until Keith was moaning hard around his dick that he realised Keith was fingering himself. And shit, they needed to move on if the boys were going to get what they wanted.

‘Lance… Keith…’ Shiro half begged, not sure he could really vocalise what he needed to right now. Both men pulled away and Keith shushed him gently.

‘It’s ok Shiro, we’ve got you. Come down here.’ And Shiro let himself be led down to lean over Keith on the floor, in-between his spread legs and with a deep kiss, he pushed himself in slowly, revelling in the tight heat of Keith’s hole. They moaned together, not moving, just taking in the feel of each other.

‘God you two are so hot, I don’t know how I’ve not had a heart attack yet.’ Lance breathed out in awe from where he was now crouched behind Shiro. Shiro grinned.

‘I could say the same thing.’ He huffed out, and Lance gave him a quick kiss on his spine, before he too was pushing into Shiro, his cock already reaching to press against his prostate. And Shiro had no more words. All he could focus on was the tightness around his cock and the stretching of his hole as he was sandwiched between his two lovers.

And then Lance was moving, thrusting in and out of him; slowly at first as they worked out a rhythm and then moving faster and faster until Lance was ploughing into Shiro’s hole, forcing him to rock against Keith beneath him. And Shiro could barely breathe, could barely move, could just let Lance fuck him into Keith as Keith writhed beneath him, unable to do much except push his hips against Shiro whenever Lance fucked him down. Shiro didn’t know whether to focus on the sensations in his prostate, or the feeling of his cock but either way, the orgasm he’d been holding onto for so long, was really coming this way, and he was unable to stop it.

And with a quick warning shout, Shiro was spilling into Keith, quickly jerking at Keith’s cock to bring him along with him. Keith shot all over Shiro’s hand as Shiro stared blearily at the beauty beneath him as Lance continued to pound relentlessly at his hole.

And with a few more thrusts, Lance was coming too. Spilling his whole load into Shiro’s spent body and as one, they collapsed onto the floor beneath them.

They lay there breathing harshly for a while, all in a row, swimsuits abandoned god knows where at this point.

‘So…’ Shiro started as he regained his breath. ‘I guess I didn’t look too bad then?’ Lance and Keith huffed beside him and suddenly he had an armful each of his boyfriends as they did their best to smother his face in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So my partner thinks that what I've written doesn't count as a Shiro sandwich, and it would only be a sandwich if it was double penetration, and therefore this is more like a layered cake, lol. I still think it counts as a sandwich...
> 
> If you feel like commenting, please let me know what you think! Cheers.


End file.
